The New Generation
by Warriorgurl31
Summary: When the Clans arrive at the lake, Firestar and Sandstorm discover that they are expecting another litter. A prophecy is given to the future litter's eldest sister. Will she be able to help her future siblings or will the kits' fate remain fate? Rated: K plus
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Warriors series. They belong to Erin Hunter. I've been thinking about doing this story for a while, so I hope everyone enjoys it.**

* * *

**Leafpaw:**

It had been a quarter moon since they had arrived around the lake, Leafpaw reflected. Her sister had received her warrior name, and it wouldn't be long until there were patrols scouting around the lake to see if they could live there.

"Leafpaw!" called her mentor, Cinderpelt.

She jolted out of her thoughts. She had been sitting in silence with Littlecloud, Barkface, and Mothwing, the other medicine cats. They also looked up.

"Here's some juniper that a patrol found yesterday. Sandstorm was complaining of a bellyache, I want you to check her out."

Leafpaw nodded and took the juniper, before running over to her mother, who was lying in the grass with her father.

"Hi," she mewed, and walked over to her mother. "Cinderpelt told me your belly was bothering you. She wanted me to check you out."

Sandstorm nodded and let her daughter lightly prod her with a paw.

"Everything seems-" Leafpaw gasped as she felt a nudge against her paw.

"What is it?" her parents asked.

"I don't know," Leafpaw mewed. " I'm going to ask Cinderpelt, I'll be right back. Um, Sandstorm, eat the juniper, you'll feel better."

She raced off to where the medicine cats were sitting and nearly collided with her mentor.

"Whoa," the she-cat laughed. "Slow down there. Is something wrong with Sandstorm?"

"I don't know," Leafpaw sighed. "It looked like she was totally okay, but something nudged my paw."

"Ah," Cinderpelt meowed. "I think I know what's wrong. Do we have any borage?"

She directed the last question at Mothwing, who nodded and got some from their makeshift herb store.

Cinderpelt led Leafpaw back to Sandstorm and Firestar, who now had Blackstar, Leopardstar, Onewhisker, Russetfur, Mistyfoot and Ashfoot with them. The leaders and deputies appeared to be discussing something something, presumably Tallstar who had died only a few days ago. Sandstorm looked up as they came.

"Now," meowed Cinderpelt. "I'm sure you recognize this."

"That's borage," Sandstorm replied. "You had me have it when I was- oh."

"Leafpaw," Cinderpelt meowed. "Come here."

The apprentice padded over.

"Place your paw on her belly, like you had before," Cinderpelt continued.

She did, and felt the same nudge as before. She gasped, and started to retract her paw, but a look from her mentor told her no to.

"Did you feel that?" she asked the ginger queen in front of her.

Sandstorm nodded.

"Shift your paw a little," Cinderpelt instructed Leafpaw, who complied.

She did and felt another nudge, she looked at her mentor, who nodded for her to repeat the previous step. Another nudge. Again her mentor nodded. She moved her paw, and felt another nudge. She moved her paw again but felt nothing.

"Nothing," she told her mentor.

"That's quite alright," Cinderpelt replied, and looked at Sandstorm who was purring. "Leafpaw, I just taught you how to tell if a she-cat is expecting kits and how many."

"You're expecting kits!" Leafpaw whispered.

"Believe me, I didn't know until Cinderpelt brought borage," her mother meowed.

Leafpaw nodded.

"Go get your father," Cinderpelt told her and continued to talk with Sandstorm.

She padded over to the leaders and deputies.

"What can we do for you, Leafpaw?" Onewhisker asked her politely.

She smiled at him, then turned to her father.

"Cinderpelt wants to talk to you," she nodded to where her mentor was sitting with her mother.

Firestar nodded, then turned to the rest of the circle.

"Please excuse me, I'll be back."

Leafpaw caught her mentor's eye and motioned towards her sister Squirrelflight, and Cinderpelt nodded. She dipped her head to the leaders and raced over to where her sister was sitting with Crowfeather, Tawnypelt and Brambleclaw. Squirrelflight looked at her normally calm sister like she was crazy.

"What's gotten into your fur?" she asked.

"Cinderpelt taught me how to tell if a she-cat is expecting today. On a ThunderClan queen."

"Really?" asked her sister. "Who's expecting kits?"

"We're going to be sisters!" Leafpaw squealed.

"Sandstorm?!" Squirrelflight gasped and raced over to her mother, knocking her father over, who was on his way back to the circle of leaders and deputies in the process.

"Sorry," she mewed apologetically.

He purred.

"I take it you know, that you're not the youngest anymore," he meowed.

She nodded.

"How many is she going to have?" she asked her father.

"Four," he replied. "You can continue now."

Squirrelflight ran over to her mother with her sister at her side.

* * *

**Please review. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. On another note, this is the first story I will do with alternating POVs so, it will be kind of a mix between 3rd person and one of the cats, so this was an example of 3rd person directed from what Leafpaw was seeing. Next chapter will be mostly the same events, only directed by Firestar's point of view.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. Erin Hunter does. New chapter, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Firestar:**

Firestar was lying with his mate in the grass when he saw his daughter Leafpaw walking towards them with some herbs in her mouth.

"Leafpaw's coming," he whispered to her.

Sandstorm nodded.

"I told Cinderpelt that my belly was bothering me."

"Are you alright?" he asked, concern laced in his voice.

She nodded. Leafpaw quickly reached them.

"Hi," she mewed, padding to Sandstorm. "Cinderpelt told me your belly was bothering you. She wanted me to check you out."

Firestar saw his mate nod and lean back so their daughter could poke at her with a paw. He saw a concentrated look cross Leafpaw's face.

"Everything seems-" she started to say, but then gasped and her eyes widened.

"What is it?" he asked, and heard Sandstorm ask at the same time.

"I don't know," she mewed, and he could hear the worry in her voice. "I'm going to ask Cinderpelt, I'll be right back. Um, Sandstorm, eat the juniper, you'll feel better."

He watched as she raced off and nearly collided with her mentor. Sandstorm took the juniper and slowly chewed it and swallowed it. He sat up and started to groom his fur while she lay back down.

"Firestar," she meowed. "The leaders and deputies, are coming this way."

He turned and saw that what she said was true. He went to join them.

"We need to talk," Blackstar said, and Firestar dipped his head in respect.

They moved away from the other cats, and Firestar just barely saw Cinderpelt return with Leafpaw up to Sandstorm.

"We need to send patrols to explore the areas of the territory around the lake that have been found," Leopardstar meowed. "Which is really only mostly around here."

Onewhisker nodded. He was starting to fit into the leader's set of mind, but Firestar was still worried about Mudclaw.

"We could send a few patrols out over the next few days," he meowed.

The other cats in the circle agreed. They settled down for just a minute until they heard Onewhisker ask,

"What can we do for you, Leafpaw?"

She smiled at him before turning to Firestar.

"Cinderpelt wants to talk to you," she mewed.

He nodded and replied,

"Please excuse me, I'll be back."

He saw Leafpaw run towards Squirrelflight as he walked over to where Cinderpelt and Sandstorm were sitting.

"Leafpaw said you wanted to talk to me," he meowed.

The she-cats nodded. He saw Sandstorm's eyes light up with excitement.

"I'm expecting kits!" she told him.

"Really?" he asked, and she nodded her head vigorously, like she was a young kit herself.

Cinderpelt purred and left the mates to go back to the other medicine cats.

"Do you know how many?" he asked his mate.

"Four," she replied.

He purred and nuzzled her cheek before turning to go back.

"Get some rest," he told her, and she lay down and closed her eyes, curling her tail around her paws.

He started to head back to the circle when something bowled him over. He looked up and saw his daughter Squirrelflight's apologetic face.

"Sorry," she mewed.

He purred. She must know, he thought.

"I take it you know, that you're not the youngest anymore," he meowed.

She nodded.

"How many is she going to have?" she asked.

"Four," he replied. "You can go know."

Squirrelflight ran over to her mother, and he saw Leafpaw run up behind her.

"What was that about?" Onewhisker asked.

Firestar tried to explain, but ended up collapsing in the grass purring. The cats looked at him like he had gone insane. Mistyfoot looked in the direction where Sandstorm was being fussed over by Squirrelflight and Leafpaw, and put two and two together.

"Is Sandstorm expecting kits?" she asked, and Firestar nodded. "Congratulations!"

The other cats had confused looks on their faces.

"Sandstorm," Mistyfoot explained. "His mate. Leafpaw and Squirrelflight's mother."

"Right," Onewhisker meowed. "I knew that name sounded familiar."

Firestar looked longingly back at his mate and two daughters.

"You want to be back with the family?" Ashfoot teased and Firestar felt his pelt grow hot. "Let's let him go."

Firestar thanked her and ran back to where his small family was. Soon, it would be four kits larger.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will be updating soon. Please review and favorite.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. Erin Hunter does. Yay, chapter 3!**

* * *

**Leafpaw:**

Leafpaw was happy to curl up in her nest after the exciting events of the day. She and Squirrelflight were going to have more siblings! She closed her eyes and let her dreams send her to the world of StarClan. When she opened her eyes, she found herself at Fourtrees, looking the way it had before all of the destruction from the Twolegs. She saw the faint outlines of Bluestar and Spottedleaf in front of her.

"Leafpaw," Spottedleaf meowed. "Welcome."

She approached them carefully.

"Why am I here?" Leafpaw asked.

Bluestar and Spottedleaf shared a look.

"We have something to tell you," Bluestar replied. "Four born to Heart and Storm, Raven, Aspen, Red, and Robin. Aspen shall fall at the claws of Frost. Red and Adder separated shall be, and Robin will protect under the guidance of the pool of leaves."

"What?" Leafpaw asked. "What does that mean?"

The StarClan cats started to fade.

"Wait!" Leafpaw yowled. "Don't go!"

She opened her eyes to find the other medicine cat s standing over her.

"Are you okay, Leafpaw?" her mentor asked.

"Yeah," Leafpaw replied.

"You were crying out in your sleep," Mothwing meowed. "What does what mean?"

"A prophecy," Leafpaw mewed.

She turned to Cinderpelt.

"Spottedleaf and Bluestar visited me. Bluestar gave me a prophecy."

She took a deep breath and continued.

"Four born to Heart and Storm, Raven, Aspen, Red and Robin. Aspen shall fall at the claws of Frost. Red and Adder seperated shall be, and Robin will protect under the guidance of the pool of leaves."

"Strange," Littlecloud meowed.

"I know," Cinderpelt replied. "We'll think about it more later. Come on Leafpaw, let's go check on your mother."

Leafpaw nodded and bounded after her mentor, shaking off the feeling from the dream.

* * *

**I hope you are enjoying this, I've gotten very positive feedback about it. Sorry about the prophecy, I know it sucks. Whatever. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. Erin Hunter does. Due to a request, I changed Adderkit's name to Ravenkit, and I think it sounds better that way. Please don't kill me. Yay, chapter 4!**

* * *

After checking on Sandstorm, Leafpaw went over to her sister Squirrelflight.

"Hey," she mewed, and her sister looked up.

"Hey," the ginger she-cat replied.

"I got a prophecy today," Leafpaw started. "Four born to Heat and Storm, Raven, Aspen, Red, and Robin. Aspen shall fall at the claws of Frost. Red and Raven separated shall be, and Robin will protect under the guidance of the pool of leaves."

"Wow," Squirrelflight replied. "Have you figured out what it means?

"No," Leafpaw answered. "I was wondering if you could help me."

"I'm no medicine cat," Squirrelflight meowed. "But I'll try. Maybe Raven could have something to do with Ravenpaw and Storm could be Stormfur."

"Maybe," Leafpaw replied. "But that doesn't seem right in this context. I thought maybe it could be Sandstorm's litter, but Heart doesn't make sense then. It would be Fire wouldn't it?"

"Yeah," Squirrelflight answered. "But you might be right. Dustpelt!"

The warrior standing not far from them jumped, as did Leafpaw.

"What was Firestar's warrior name?"

"Fireheart!" the brown tabby called back.

Squirrelflight nodded in thanks, and Leafpaw gasped.

"Four born to Heart and Storm, this is about our new siblings!"

Squirrelflight nodded. "Raven, Aspen, Red and Robin. They must name the kits Ravenkit, Aspenkit, Redkit, and Robinkit."

Leafpaw nodded. "Aspen shall fall at the claws of Frost. Aspenkit is murdered, but by who?"

"Not Frostfur, she's not here," mewed Squirrelflight, before her eyes darkened. She looked in the other direction, where Brambleclaw was sitting with a certain RiverClan warrior.

"Hawkfrost," Leafpaw muttered. "I will kill him."

"No you won't," Squirrelflight purred. "Then you'll be exiled. Okay, Red and Raven separated shall be. Obviously Redkit and Ravenkit will be separated by something."

"Hopefully nothing too serious," Leafpaw continued. "And the last part Robin will protect under the guidance of the pool of leaves."

"The only thing I can think of to do with leaves here is you," Squirrelflight mewed. 'But I don't get the pool part."

"Me neither," replied Leafpaw.

"Leafpaw!" her mentor called.

She looked apologetically at Squirrelflight and bounded over to Cinderpelt. She found her sitting with the other medicine cats as well as Firestar, Blackstar, Leopardstar, and Onewhisker.

"We want to talk about the prophecy you received," Cinderpelt meowed. "Could you repeat it?"

Leafpaw nodded and cleared her throat before speaking,

"Four born to Heart and Storm, Raven, Aspen, Red, and Robin. Aspen shall fall at the claws of Frost. Red and Raven separated shall be, and Robin will protect under the guidance of the pool of leaves."

The leaders looked at each other.

"Squirrelflight and I were trying to decode it before you called me here," Leafpaw continued.

"Did you figure anything out?" Cinderpelt asked her.

"Yes," Leafpaw replied. "Dustpelt helped us with the first line."

"Dustpelt?!" the cats repeated, shocked.

"Yes," Leafpaw purred. "Squirrelflight asked him one question and we figured it out. You see, Squirrelflight thought that Storm might have been Stormfur, but I didn't think that worked."

She turned to Firestar.

"Mom is having four kits. And the question Squirrelflight asked, was what your warrior name was. It was Fireheart. Henceforth, four born to Heart and Storm."

The cats looked at each other.

"She's better than me," Littlecloud meowed, and the other medicine cats nodded.

"What about the next line?" Blackstar asked.

"Raven, Aspen, Red, and Robin," Leafpaw repeated. "So, Ravenkit, Aspenkit, Redkit, and Robinkit."

"Those are good names," Leopardstar meowed to Firestar, who nodded.

"Next line," Leafpaw mewed. "It's a bit darker. Aspen shall fall at the claws of Frost. We didn't know what that one fully meant for a minute, but it wasn't that hard to figure out. Aspenkit is going to be murdered by, well I think you know."

Mothwing started to growl. The leaders and medicine cats looked at her strangely.

"I apologize," she told Leafpaw.

Leafpaw shook her head.

"It's not your fault."

"What?" Leopardstar asked.

* * *

**I'm mean. Cliffhanger! Chapter 5 will be up soon. I hope you are enjoying the story, because it's super fun for me to write. Here's a funny conversation between me and my mom about this chapter:**

**Me: Darn it!**

**Mom: What?**

**Me: I ended my last chapter in a way that is making it hard for me to get my next chapter started.**

**Mom: How did you end it?**

**Me: *repeats ending***

**Mom: She ended up in the middle of a meadow-**

**Me: What?**

**Mom: Well isn't she looking for- what's her name?**

**Me: Mom, she knows where Sandstorm is.**

**Mom: Oh, well then she's looking for her boyfriend.**

**Me: Mom, she's a medicine cat, she can't have a boyfriend.**

**Mom: Oh, well then she's looking for medicine.**

**Me: Mom, you don't understand!**

**Mom: *Starts laughing***


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, it belongs to Erin Hunter. Please enjoy this chapter. It's kind of short, but I had a hard time figuring out where everything would go if I made it longer, so the next chapter will be up soon.**

* * *

_Last Time: _

_"What?" Leopardstar asked._

* * *

Leafpaw turned to her, eyes blazing with anger.

"Aspen shall fall at the claws of Frost," she mewed. "As in Hawkfrost."

Leopardstar gasped. She turned to Firestar and muttered apologies, which he waved off.

"You shouldn't have to apologize for something your warrior hasn't done yet," he meowed.

"Obviously, the next line states that Redkit and Ravenkit will be separated," Leafpaw mewed. "Hopefully nothing too serious there, and the end, Robin will protect under the guidance of the pool of leaves. That's obviously about Robinkit, but we couldn't figure out the last part. Squirrelflight thought it might have had something to do with me."

"Leaf, I get," Onewhisker said. "Pool, I don't."

"Maybe," Firestar meowed thoughtfully. "There's the prospect of names involved here. Right know, your name is Leafpaw."

Everyone looked at him, confused.

"Well, obviously," Blackstar replied.

"But later," Firestar continued. "Your medicine cat name could be Leafpool."

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "I get it! So I could help Robinkit protect the other kits somehow."

He nodded.

"Well," Barkface muttered. "I guess that figures this out."

The other cats nodded. Leafpaw looked down at her paws. She wished that her future sibling didn't have to die for the sake of this prophecy. She sighed and murmered to herself:

"Oh Spottedleaf, is there anything we can do to change this?"

* * *

**The End! Of this chapter, I mean. I don't plan on stopping this anytime soon. Please review.**


	6. Author's Note

Hey all! I promise I have not abandoned this story, or my other ones. The power adaptor on my laptop has broken, and until we get it fixed, I may not be able to update. I have also been in the hospital a lot recently. I've been sick with an unknown illness since December, and we still aren't getting any answers. Every test they do comes back normal. Prayers are appreciated. Anyway, I hope to be back to updating soon, provided I don't die first.

PS: Thank my dad for letting me borrow his tablet to write this for you guys. Bye!


	7. Help

Hey guys this is another note from my family. If anyone has the number of a doctor that could possibly help diagnose my problem, we would be amazingly grateful for that information. We're also going to be putting a list of my symptoms up on my profile if you have medical experience at all. Thanks for all your support. It would be awesome to get this help so I can continue writing. Again, thanks for all your support. I love all of you. Be sure to check out the list, and hopefully I should be able to be updating soon.


End file.
